Secret of a ranger
by IAMTHEWOLF
Summary: What happens if a yellow ranger is keeping a secret? Will Troy, Jake, Emma and Noah find out this secret? Or will they loose their Yellow ranger forever? What happens if everytime they talk to her, all it does is backfire? Chapter 6 is posted! Hope you enjoy!
1. Plans Backfired

It was a long and hard day, and the rangers wanted some peace and quiet. But they never will.

"Gosh…Those monsters are getting harder." Jake Holling Huffed, the green super megaforce Ranger.

"That's easy for you to say, Holling" Responded Emma Goodall, the Pink super megaforce Ranger. The super megaforce rangers came back from a huge fight with one of the action commanders. Specifically, only four of them did fight the action commander. "Well, I guess we FOUR can say that" Emma added. Troy, the Red Megaforce ranger smirked. "I wonder where Gia is. She hasn't been to any of the fights the past couple of days." He noted.

Noah the super blue megaforce ranger, agreed with Troy. "Yeah, Emma you should go talk to her, since she is your best friend."

Emma stared at the four mischievous grins on the boy's faces. She sighed, "Sorry guys but I haven't been talking to her, lately. It's like we aren't friends anymore." She sadly said. All three boys stared in shock. "I thought you guys where the, 'United we stand, Separated we fall' thing?" Troy asked.

"I don't know! What about you guys?"

No answer.

"Come on guys! Noah you do it. You seem to cheer people up, on some ways" Emma acknowledged Noah. Troy and Jake scoffed and looked the other way. "There's no way in hell that Noah can cheer up that tough tiger" Jake responded quickly. Emma smirked.

"That means it's down to you two boys. Now, who wants too?" She cheerfully answered to the red and green super megaforce rangers.

Both looked at each other. "NOT IT" both yelled in unison.

"I think Jake should do it. Since its obvious he likes her." Troy chuckled.

Jake gasped. "Yeah but if I talk to her, I usually don't know what to say." He ashamedly said to his friends.

All eyes went to Troy. "You're the leader. Go get your teammate." Jake snapped back.

Troy sighed." Alright. I will go to Ernie's Brainfreeze. You guys go get some lunch. It was a long fight today." He ordered, as he fixed his black leather jacket and started walking away.

Ernie's Brainfreeze

"I can't believe I have to talk to her. I love her to death as a friend but what would I say about her not coming to the Armada fights?" Troy thought to himself.

As he was walking in the entrance of Ernie's brainfreeze, as usual there were costumers around the room.

Troy found his target. The girl with the bleach blonde curls was drinking a strawberry banana smoothie curled up in a corner of a booth of the store, on her yellow laptop with a tiger claw sticker in the middle. She looked as if something was going on and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Troy started to approach.

"Hey"

"Troy! Hey…What's up?" Gia exclaimed, surprised to see her leader. Her voice was different. It sounded as if she was hiding something.

Troy slid into the booth with her." Well, for starters, what are you looking at?" He asked her, as he was taking the laptop away from her. Gia immediately slammed the laptop down in a rush, making Troy jumped a few feet in the booth.

"Woah! What was that for?" Troy asked, his hands in the air as if in surrender. Gia hesitated.

"Nothing…"

"Really? Are You sure..Gia?"

"Of course! Why? You think I'm lieing to you..Troy?" She snapped.

"Well you just-"Troy started, but got interrupted by the angry tiger.

"Well maybe for once you should just trust your friends!" Gia yelled, as she grabbed her laptop, and stormed out of the ice cream and smoothie shop. Troy huffed in frustration.

All of a sudden, a teen, around his age came and walked beside him.

"Don't worry man. It happened to me millions of times" The boy said.

Troy rolled his eyes, and walked off, his hands in fists.

"What do you mean by you made her mad!?" Emma yelled at the Red ranger. Troy tried to calm her down, but it was no use.

"Look Emma, I-" he started, but got Interrupted.

"You could of just made a usual conversation! Then you attack! Not make her mad the second you get there!" Emma exclaimed, walking around in circles in the Command Center.

"Calm down Emma! I will go talk to her if you want me too!" Noah nervously said to her, his hands on her shoulders. Emma tried not to blush, or smile, or look into his deep blue eyes of her teammate. So she just looked down. "Alright." She mumbled, her cheeks are as red as tomatoes. Troy and Jake was smiling like crazy, not wanting to interfere the cute awkwardness of the scene between the Blue and Pink rangers. Jake had to ruin, as he coughed.

"*cough* Lovebirds. *Cough*"Jake fake coughed loudly, to get their attention.

As if an instinct, Noah took his hands off of Emma's shoulders, as Emma backed away a few steps.

Troy punched Jake in the shoulder.

"You ruined the moment, Jake" Troy scoffed at the green ranger. Jake rubbed the back of his neck, with seriousness in his eyes.

"Sorry bro, But we need to get back on track. I want to see Gia back on this team and all we are doing is playing around." Jake explained, as he walked over to Noah and Emma. Troy was in shock as of how much Jake cared for Gia. But Troy soon will have to burst that bubble soon…and fast.

"I'll go, since I made a promise to Emma. I will go to the computer lab at school. Me and Gia usually go there to look up past rangers when me and her have nothing to do."Noah answered, as he put his hands in his pockets, and walked out of the Command center.

Jake gawked. "How come he never told me about this? Or Gia?" He asked Emma and Troy.

"Well for once, Noah didn't want you to interfere with their work on the past rangers with you drooling over his partner." Troy responded.

"Also, Gia didn't want you to know is because she knew that you would get mad at Noah, and she didn't want anything to happen with the team." Emma added, smiling.

"I better get a reward or something." Noah sighed in defeat, as he started to walk to the computer lab at lunchtime in Harwood County High school.

He opened the door, and saw that Gia was on a computer. She wasn't on that new social network that he made two months ago, it looked like she was looking up something

"Hey Gia."

"Noah!" Gia exclaimed, as she exited out of what she was looking at. Noah was already getting suspicious. No wonder why Troy was trying to tell Emma that he was getting a little suspicious at Ernie's.

Gia turned the computer chair around to face where Noah was at.

"What were you looking at?" Noah asked, he already knew he took a big risk.

"Oh…um...just regular stuff" she answered back, her elbow on the counter of the desk, supporting her head.

"Just wondering, Troy said that you stormed out of there without any excuse. Why?" Noah asked, trying his very best not to angry her. Gia then straightened up her posture.

"Why was because he had just barged in on my privacy." Gia snapped, her arms crossed, and one leg over the other, looking the other way. Noah was gulping loudly, he was surprised that Gia didn't hear it yet.

"Oh…Troy said that-" Noah started to say, but got interrupted. Just like Troy.

"Say what? That he has a right on to look at my privacy?" Gia barked.

"No! That he was just-" Noah explained.

"Whatever! You are just like him!" Gia yelled at the top of her lungs, as she got her yellow backpack, and stormed out of the room, the second time.

"-shocked" He finished his sentence, his voice was trembling. Noah never gotten to the point of making anyone mad like that before. He knew that there was something that she was hiding.

But…just what?

"What now?" Emma spoke her thoughts, as she was pacing back and forth, they were back to step 1. The four rangers were at the Command Center, once again.

Troy was looking at a set of ranger keys, specifically, the Wild force ranger keys. Noah was leaning against one of the ranger's stones. Jake was bouncing his soccer ball on his knees. Who knows what Gosei was doing(Since he was a tiki head), or Tensou as he must be taking a nap(Or something else, since he is a robot) somewhere in the command center where they don't know is at.

"Someone else goes." Troy answered simply, his hands in his pockets. Everyone was looking directly at Jake. Jake was still focused on keeping his ball up on his knees, his tongue was sticking out and his eyes where glued to the ball.

"JAKE!" Emma yelled.

Jake was about to make his new highscore, but then he heard a huge yell. He fell hard on his face. He heard laughs and giggles from behind him.

"What!?" Jake exclaimed, as he sat up and was rubbing his throbbing head.

"You need to go get Gia. Find out what she's hiding." Noah answered his question, giving his hand to Jake who took to stand up.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because if this doesn't work, then we have one more solution ." Emma explained.

"What solution?" Troy asked

"Me. Now go Jake" Emma answered quickly, as she pushed Jake out of the Command center.

Jake was already trembling as he was repeating on what he is going to say.

"Hey Gia! …Sup Gia! …Hey! Want to talk?" Jake repeated himself, as he was walking around the school's track.

All of a sudden, as he was looking at the side of the sidewalk to get out of the track and field, he saw a blonde girl with her hair up, a yellow sports tank-top, black tight capris, and white sneakers. She was running at fast pace. Jake immediately started to blush and smile at the sight of her.

"Bingo." He whispered, as he ran as fast as he could to catch up with the tiger. Which took about 5-10 minutes.

"Hey Gia! Wait up!" He yelled, as he finally gotten breath and catched up.

"Not in the mood, Jake" Gia sternly said to the black snake.

"Can we just talk? Like friends should?" Jake asked, trying to sound all cool next to the girl he really liked.

Gia all of a sudden stopped in the middle of the run. Jake realized she stopped and he stopped, but he fell completely afterward.

"Talk? Like how to invade my privacy? Also how you came out of the Command Center and came wandering around town, trying to find a bleach blonde girl named Gia Moran? Just like how Troy and Noah had done the same exact thing?" Gia snapped.

"No! Of course not! Gia..I never knew anything about this! I swear to my life!"

"Really? Then where was I at where Noah found me?" Gia asked, her hands on her hips.

"Computer Lab" Jake answered quickly, not realizing

"HA! SO you do know?"Gia snapped, smirking.

"NO! I mean…the mall?"

"Liar…" She said, as she crossed her arms and started to walk the other direction.

"Gia wait! We are only trying to protect you!" Jake quickly yelled at her.

Gia then quickly turned around, facing Jake.

"Damn it Jake! Can't you see what no is? Man… you're just like the rest of them!" Gia barked, as she was stomping away…for the third time.

Jake sighed, as he knew it was over.


	2. Gone

Chapter 2: Gone

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was the last person to try to get their yellow ranger back. Emma loved Gia to death as a best friend, but what would she say to her? This was the first time where Emma DIDN'T know what to say to her best friend. Since none of the boys could get into Gia's secret, their last solution was her. Even Noah couldn't calm Gia down. Noah…with his dreamy dark navy blue eyes, and his way of keeping his glasses on and how he talks and corrects Jake...Emma stopped. "Focus Emma! Focus!" Emma told herself. She knew she couldn't be off track now.

Emma headed for the mall. One place in particular. The photo booth. Her and Gia always loved to take pictures each semester to keep memories. Even if one was waiting, they would sit at the bench right by a clothes store. But when Emma looked, Gia wasn't there. Emma's heart jumped back into her chest. Where would she be?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?!" Troy asked.

"She wasn't anywhere at the mall. When she gets really mad, she usually goes to the bench by the photo booth where me and her take pictures each semester. But I looked everywhere. She wasn't there." Emma explained, as then Noah saw that her hand was shaking.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Noah encouraged.

Jake and Troy rolled their eyes. "Well, we better hurry! I need to say sorry to her! I think I ruined my chance with her." Jake pouted. Troy thought he was dreaming.

"Really?" Troy asked. His voice was a little cheery, but he tried to stay calm. Emma sighed.

"Actually we all ruined our chances with her." She said.

Troy groaned quietly, Emma had to say it!

"I've gotten an idea." Noah suggested, with his usual lighten up phase.

Troy, Jake, and Emma all had faced their attention to Noah.

"What about we ALL go looking for her? When anyone finds her, we can call the others, and we can try to figure out what she's hiding."

Troy crossed his arms, like he usually does when he is really mad and wants to fix it.

"I say we try it. We need Gia back on this team. She's the one who helps everyone get back in line. Now it's our turn to get her back in line." Troy stated, with a tone that meant he really cared. Jake took a notice of this. He gulped nervously, and looked down.

"Alright let's do it!" Emma exclaimed, as then the super megaforce rangers had walked out of the Command Center.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah went back to where he was. He went to the Harwood County High school. He went to every computer lab, with a secret camera hiding in every different place. He smiled when he left to go to the classrooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma went back to the photo booth where she was at. She hid behind a palm tree right by the entrance, making sure if Gia was there or not. She wasn't. Emma then secretly put a hidden camera right between a tree's branches where no one can see, but can see who can sit on the bench. The tree was behind the bench, with a perfect view. Emma sighed, as she left as if nothing ever happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy was trying not to smile. He's gotten a chance with her. Ever since Jake said those words…THOSE WORDS. Troy had finally entered Ernie's BrainFreeze. He looked around warningly, as if to see if she was there like the one time. She wasn't. Troy asked Ernie for a Cranberry smoothie with lemon on top. Ernie did his usual, "Okay troy! Coming right up!" While Ernie's back was facing him, making his smoothie, Troy looked around to see if anyone was watching him. No one was watching as they were eating their ice cream and was talking with their friends. Troy then slid his arm out, and he slipped a hidden camera behind the counter top, where it looked like it wasn't going to move. Right when Troy clipped it on, Ernie turned around. Troy swiftly moved his hand on the table, acting as if he was waiting on his smoothie. Troy paid Ernie for the smoothie with a $2 tip as usual. Troy sighed in relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was minding his own business. He was walking where he spotted Gia at couple of hours ago. He sighed in frustration. He was the only one who knew he couldn't have a camera. Since where would you put a hidden camera at? In the ground? He started to whistle, as he saw that the girls Soccer team for Harwood County High school was practicing. He eyed one girl who had long Dark brown curly hair, pulled up into a pony tail. She looked built like Gia, and she had amazing ball skills. He saw from afar that she looked like she had light green eyes, and had dimples.

_Woah._ Jake thought to himself. As then, their coach, Coach Jenners, had pulled them off for a water break. He realized on the back of her jersey was the logo he did not expect.

It said, _Captain. _Jake tried not to smile. As then he kept staring. But then the girl turned and looked at him. Jake went wide-eyed, and turned and started to walk fast away from the field, his hands into his pockets. The girl ran straight up to him.

_Shit. _Jake thought.

"Hey! Jake, Right?" The girl asked him, as she stopped in front of him.

Jake gulped and looked into her eyes. "Yeah."

"Awesome! You're the boys soccer team star player! By the way, my name's Mikayla. Captain of the Girls soccer team." She introduced herself to him. Jake couldn't stop himself from looking into her deep light green eyes.

"Cool. You looked great out there! No! I mean…your foot works…"Jake stuttered. Mikayla blushed and she looked away. Jake was actually astounded at the girl. Did she like HIM?

"Thanks. I've seen you play. You're not so bad yourself. You should really teach me and my team some time." Mikayla smiled at him, a smile that touched Jake's heart, not good as Gia's, but something in her smile made Jake hint that she admired him.

Jake smiled all goofy-like. "Of course. But actually I am looking for a friend. Right now." Jake responded, as he knew that he regretted saying those words. Mikayla's face went to a look that meant she was hurt, Jake immediately felt like his heart dropped. "But…" Jake then started to say. Mikayla's face started to lighten up again.

"But what?" she asked him, her hands behind her back, as she kept biting her lip and she went to her tip-toes and went back down. She kept doing this, while Jake tried to answer.

"I might have a little time." Jake smiled.

Mikayla jumped in the air happily, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the field. Jake was glad he wore gym shorts and his soccer hoodie, with his favorite sneakers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy, Noah, and Emma all three met back at the Command Center.

"Where's Jake?" Noah asked, looking around the Command Center. Troy and Emma strugged.

"Well what was your status at the high school?" Troy asked Noah. Noah held his head low.

"She wasn't ANYWHERE. Not even a trace." Noah answered, Troy gulped sadly. He turned to Emma. Emma did the same. Which Troy's heart dropped.

"Nothing. The only thing I saw was ordinary people. What about you?"

"Negative. She wasn't ANYWHERE at Ernie's BrainFreeze." Troy responded.

All the three rangers sighed.

"Well its official. She's Gone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you liked the 2 chapter! A lot of people wanted to know when the chapter was coming!

IAMTHEWOLF


	3. The House

Chapter 3: The house.

This one will be a short chapter…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was walking away from the Harwood County High school's soccer field. He was smiling. He had gotten Mikayla's number, to 'practice together'. He then realized. Gia. But did she really like him? She would usually have an excuse to do something rather than talk to him, but she would usually smile when he flirted with her. He was confused. But he knew this girl, Mikayla liked him. Jake shook his head, as he was walking on the sidewalk of town. His hands where in his gym shorts pockets, walking casually.

As then from afar, he saw a girl with long blonde curls with a yellow tank-top, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots. Jake's heart jumped into his chest. _Gia._

Jake rapidly searched through his black backpack, trying to find his morpher. He finally found his pirate shaped morpher and he called Troy. Jake jogged up, trying to catch up with the tiger. She had come out of some alley, that was called _DarkCat Alley. _"Come on come on come on." Jake hissed to himself, trying to make Troy answer the call.

"Hello?" Troy asked through the morpher.

"I found Gia! Hurry! I am downtown. By an alley called DarkCat Alley!" Jake exclaimed.

"We're on it! Stay where you are!" Troy said.

"I can't! if I do I will lose her!" Jake exclaimed again, as then he had to hide, as Gia looked behind her.

Jake sighed as Gia looked forward again.

Jake heard that Troy sighed through the phone. "Alright. Me and the others will track down your morpher." Both hanged up the phone. As Jake looked up, Gia was gone, in the crowd of people.

"Damnit!" Jake cursed loudly, as he stomped his foot down hard. As then, Troy and the others ran up beside Jake. Jake thought for a moment.

_Wait…We can track each other's morphers?_

"Where is she?!" Emma exclaimed as she looked around rapidly. Jake face-palmed.

"What?" Noah asked, as he was up beside Jake. "We could of Tracked Gia's morpher." Jake explained.

The others looked at each other as if they were dumb as hell. Troy pulled out his morpher and pressed the code, _8-3-9-4. _Everyone looked at Troy's morpher.

Troy's morpher- 3348 _45__th__ Ave. Harwood. _

Emma gasped. "It's at her house!" Troy knodded at her.

"Let's go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Gia's House_

Everyone went into Troy's truck to get to Gia's house. As they got there, no cars or trucks where there. Everyone gulped. They all got out and went into the front door-step.

Noah rang the door-bell by the lavender door.

No answer.

Noah did it the second time.

Noah answer.

Jake knocked this time.

No answer.

Jake did it the second time.

No answer.

Emma got frustrated as she pushed through the guys and she barged in through the door. It was open.

"Why would the door-" Troy asked, as all four gotten into the house. Everyone Gawked.

The whole house was shattered. The couches was upside down, the huge flat-screen TV looked as if it was punched in several times, pieces of wooden table's where everywhere, picture frames of Gia and her parents where broken to pieces all over, the stairs to go upstairs had a big hole in the middle, and recliner looked as if it was ripped to shreads, everything was either, shattered,punched,kicked, flipped over or thrown. They saw droplets of blood in some places.

Emma squealed as she covered her mouth in horror. Troy, Noah and Jake all gasped in horror as well.

"What happened here?!"Troy exclaimed, as he carefully looked around the room.

Jake gulped as if he was going to have a heart attack. "It looks as if…"

"Someone came in and killed everything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Told you it was a small chapter! A lot of people wanted to see this chapter as well!

IAMTHEWOLF


	4. Trust Nobody

Chapter 4: Trust nobody.

Btw, this might be a little Rated M, of some scenes! Short chapter also…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy was about to fall in disgust. Everyone did.

"We got to search EVERYTHING! But first, let's find Gia!" Jake ordered. Everyone knodded.

"If she's here. Only her morpher is supposed to be here…Ohh I wish her parents aren't…"Emma explained, mumbling the last words until Noah interrupted.

"GUYS! COME HERE! QUICK!" Noah screamed, as he was in Gia's dad's office. Everyone immediately tumbled over each other to get to the room. Emma gawked as her eyes watered. Troy was stiff as a board, and his eyes where literally almost bulging out of his head. Jake was gulped as he just stared.

They _were_ staring at two dead people. _Gia's parents._

Emma bawled her eyes out and fell to her knees, and crawled over to her best friends parents. Noah was covering his eyes, of the whole scene. No one wanted to see this.

"Who would do this?! Who would kill our yellow ranger's parents?! If it's the Armada…" Troy growled in anger, ever before. Jake interrupted.

"The armada wouldn't kill them. They don't have this kind of a good plan. Besides, their not _that _cruel. Gia wouldn't do this…Would she?"

Noah shook his head. "Right now, I don't even think we should trust anyone at this point." Emma was still crying. Her hands where cupping their clawed up faces, and already her hands where covered in blood. Gia's parents where basically her secondary family. Now, all they are where pieces of dead body. She didn't even want to _think _of what happened if Gia was caught in this mess. Besides… Gia _never _left her morpher out of her sight. Also with the fact that Troy's morpher said that her morpher was in her house.

"We should go to Gosei. See what he says." Noah suggested, as he was literally clawing Emma out of the reach of their yellow ranger's dead parents. Emma had no choice, but to cry as hard as she could on Noah' chest. Troy knelt by Gia's parents. He had no choice but to analyze the whole part of the dead bodies. Each looked as if they were either clawed up to death, or something inside of them exploded right on the spot. But just who…?

"No. He wouldn't do nothing but say it was only for the good. You know Gosei, he only cares for the whole planet." Troy objected. Jake sighed.

"Troy's right. Gosei should also care for his chosen warriors to save the planet. Especially if one of them is a very important part of the team. But he doesn't have enough common sense in his ass to even talk to us about the situation." Jake added. Emma finally calmed down, which to the guy's relief, especially Noah's. Her whole face was filled with anger, hatred, cruelness, and evil.

"Whoever the hell killed my best friend's parents.. their asses are going to get slapped outside of their GOD DAMN MIND so hard that they better believe that living in hell would be better than me doing this!" Emma screamed, her tears where still running, but no one even cared to tell the hatred Pink ranger. She pushed Troy and Jake out the door, and stomped her way up to the second floor of their yellow ranger's bedroom. Troy sighed in frustration.

"Noah you better get your crush under control before I start kicking some ones ass and it won't only be the killer or murderer. Jake and Noah gulped, as they followed Troy up the stairs to follow the pink ranger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of shock, when all give of them gotten there, Emma took a huge sigh and short prayer as she opened the yellow door. It was even worse. Blood was _everywhere_. Gia's queen bed was broken in piece by piece. Nails from pictures where sticking out all sides, and it looked like a masquerade was in here, made from blood. Emma fell to her knees once again, as she looked down. Troy and the others wondered why Emma stopped all of a sudden, as they stepped in front of her, and looked down as too what she was looking at.

_Gia's morpher_.It was all in tiny bits and pieces of metal and it wasn't all.

The rangers also saw from across the room was something that stopped their hearts_ completely._

_A body._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you _loved _this cliffhanger!

Btw, if anyone has any time, PLEASE make an audition to make a male ultimate ranger for my new series, Power Rangers Ultimate Alliances! The form to make one is on my profile! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE IN IT! I WILL ONLY ACCEPT RANGERS IN PM!

P.S. I ALREADY GOT ALL FEMALE RANGERS!

Plz Review!

IAMTHEWOLF


	5. Forgetting Memories

Chapter 5: Forgetting Memories…

Sorry it took so long to update! My computer had messed up for me to not write! But now I am back!

* * *

Troy was the first one to get to the person on the floor. He heart _literally_ fell out of his chest. The person was no other….

_It was Gia._

"GIA!"

Troy immediately toppled over his yellow teammate, as he cupped her face in his hands. She didn't look like her parents. Except that she was covered in blood from head to toe. Jake, Emma and Noah ran from where they were to like 2 seconds to wear Troy was at (That fast). Emma screamed, as she pushed Troy over. Jake knew he shouldn't get in the way of the caring of the red and pink rangers. Noah was the first to speak.

"Guys…please get up. Look at her stomach." Noah calmly said, but loud enough for Troy and Emma to hear. Both Troy and Emma gave Noah death glares, but they listened in, as they backed away a couple of steps away from her.

Everyone went into complete silence.

There was the megaforce sabre that was through Gia's stomach. Jake noticed that in Gia's left hand was the megaforce gun. Emma gulped.

"You guys don't think she went suicide?"

"I doubt it. At least I hope she didn't."

Noah sighed as he kneeled by her right side which her body was by the window and her yellow/white lace bed. He examined her pulse. He gasped in excitement.

"_She has a faint pulse!" _

Troy and Jake literally ran to Gia' sides as Troy took Gia's right and Jake took her left.

"Wait!"

The three boys looked over at the pink ranger. Her eyes weren't focused on her best friend, they where focused on the closet which was right behind them. She _slowly_ crept to the closet, which was fully opened. Noah stood up, as he started to follow.

Jake and Troy's eyes locked with each other's as both their hands where still on the yellow ranger's waist. They both had the look of concerns in their eyes.

Emma pulled back the clothes on the rack to the sides, which all there was is old stuff from long ago. Memories filled the pink ranger's mind of thought. She sighed in frustration to keep her thoughts at focus, as she saw a lending hand on her left shoulder. It was Noah. She gulped as she looked over at him.

"Why are we looking in her closet for?"

"I have a feeling. Just see."

Emma then started to rearrange the whole closet, by putting all the stuffed animals, board games, books, magazines. Etc. They were close to the outside of the closet on the right which was right by the window. She took a glimpse to the window which it was already getting really dark. She looked up to reveal it was a full moon.

For once in his life, Noah was actually confused where he couldn't figure out why his _really _ cute friend was really doing. He looked over to his right to see that Troy and Jake where still in their position, waiting to see if the other will give up. But to Noah… it looked like it was going to be awhile. Jake huffed in frustration.

"What's taking so long? Emma! We gotta hurry! We might lose her!" Troy for once nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what I'll do without her…Hurry up Emma!"

He returned to put his attention to the pink ranger's act. She was still putting _all_ the stuff to the side. She then stopped. _All of a sudden._

"What is it?"

No answer.

Noah started to walk toward her, as he did, he looked over her shoulder, since she was only about 5'7, who Noah was about 5'9. His heart thumped loudly into his chest. There was a little yellow door, which it was only about 3'0 in height. Noah heard a chuckle from his fellow pink ranger.

"She never did tell me about what's behind the door…"

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Gia!" The young 6-year-old Emma Goodall exclaimed, as she hugged her 6-year-old best friend, Gia Moran. Gia hugged her back._

"_Be good, Emma! I will see you tomorrow! I love you darling!" Emma's mother exclaimed, as she gave a kiss to Emma's forehead. Emma smiled as she hugged her mother and father._

"_Good Bye, Marissa!" Emma's mother said, as she hugged Gia's mother. "Bye Carly!" Gia's mother responded._

"_I'll see you soon, Walter." Emma's Father said, as he shook hands with Gia's Father. "Alright, see you later, William." Gia's father responded. The two little girls sighed as they waited for permission to go up to the little yellow ranger's room upstairs. As the Goodall's left, Gia's mother had let the little girls upstairs._

"_What do you wanna do for now?" Gia asked as both girls were jumping on the huge bed by the pillows. Emma sighed, as she put her finger to her chin, as she was pondering. Gia's eyes went wide-eyed as she put her finger in the air._

"_I know!" she exclaimed, as she just really answered her own question._

_She jumped off the bed, as she ran towards the closet. Emma followed her best friend, as she had to look over her shoulder, since she was a little taller than she was._

_When Gia opened the closet and she forcibly had to push her little clothes to the side of the racks, there was two little board games on the floor. _

"_Which board game do you want to play? Animal Nature Quiz, or Monopoly?" the little 6-year-old Gia asked, her hands to her hips as if she was proud of herself. But Emma wasn't looking at the two board games…she was looking at the same height of a door, that was bright yellow with a little tiger on the front. She was really curious towards it…she thought it was a little playhouse that Gia had. But Emma never saw it before. She only knew Gia for only a few years and went to her house frequently. But she never encountered something like this before._

"_Um…Gia What is that door for?" She looked over at her older best friend. Gia gulped silently, but she stayed in her position like a statue._

"_Uh…" Gia stuttered. Emma was waiting for an answer until they heard a yell from downstairs._

"_Gia! Emma! Food's ready! We got pizza tonight!" Gia's mother yelled._

_Gia immediately grabbed her younger best friend and both ran downstairs giggling. Little Emma looked over her shoulder, looking over at the still opened closet. She has to find out what's behind the door. _

_She just has to wait._

_End of Flashback…_

Emma's eyes where still glued to the 3'0 door in her best friend's closet. She could tell that Noah was surprised, she knew because he fixed his glasses. He usually does that if he thinks he is in a dream.

Troy and Jake sighed and looked down at the half dead yellow ranger. They both got up, and walked over to the other two. "Woah…" Troy answered, but it was quiet. Jake went to his knees and elbows as he turned the doorknob.

_It was open._

He pushed the door so lightly, that it barely opened. With it, it was pitch black. He looked over his shoulder to reveal that his friends was glued to the door. He sighed as he pushed the door fully open. Everyone held their breath.

They didn't have to, since all there was where darkness. Jake was the brave soul of the team, so he went into the darkness, which later, he fell. It later turned out that there was a flight of stairs. The three rangers heard a groan from their fellow green ranger.

"Oh… Watch out…There's a flight of stairs…" He groaned. Troy laughed.

"I'm next." He hollered down, as he then carefully went into his knees and elbows and _carefully_ went down the stairs. Noah was next, as then Emma. Emma looked over her shoulder to see almost her dead best friend. She has to find out who did this...especially if she did it to herself.

As the red, black, pink and blue rangers got down; all they could see was pitch blackness.

"Can anyone find a light, because I don't want to hurt myself" Jake complained, as he rubbed his throbbing head, which no one could of seen his huge bump on his head.

Noah was walking by the walls on his right, when he finally felt a light switch. "I found it!"

Emma sighed in frustration. "Then turn it on!" she yelled. Noah flinched at her outburst, but he immediately went to her demand. He turned on the light.

All there was where a little light in the middle of the room where it overhang a wooden table with a picture of a man, with candles, with it on the table where old tapes and a picture book, and also which looked like of an old tape recorder. Next to it on the left side of that wooden table was an old dusty bed. It looked like a twin-sized bed. They looked to the other side to reveal a wooden dresser. The dresser had old golden lining, but it looked as if it was ancient. These three things had taken the image of the rangers that this was an bedroom from a long time ago.

"Why would a bedroom be in Gia's bedroom? It doesn't make any sense." Troy asked. They all walked towards the wooden table first. Noah went to the bed, while Jake went to look at the dresser.

Emma read the white label on the side of the old dusty tape.

It Read: '_Father's Speech'._

Troy looked like he wanted to see this. "Let's put it in. We might even find out why this old ancient bedroom is here." Emma nodded as she took the tape and pushed it into the old ancient tape recorder.

All of a sudden as they did, there was a man maybe around his high 30's, with light brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a light grey suit, with a red plaid tie. He was standing on a stage, reaching over on a podium. Out to where he was looking at was about millions of people. It the back of him which looked like it was the white house. The rangers fell silent as this man talked.

_Tape recorder…_

"_Today, I will come to this magnificent house of worship tonight. Really because of my conscience will leave me no other possible choice._

_ Today is about a true revolution of many values, that will lay hands on this planet's order, _

_and say of this war: This is not the way of settling difference that is not just in this world._

_ This is the business of burning humans that is within the presence of napalm. Which is filling our nation's home's with now only orphans and widows. That they are now getting of injecting poisonous drugs of hate…into the healthy veins of people who are perfectly humane. Do we need this kind of events? Or of sending men home from the dark, crispy, life-threatening bloody battlefields that are physically handicapped and psychologically deranged from battle…Which should not be reconciled with wisdom, justice, and love._

_ Now…_(Pause)_ There's a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious, when it will make you so sick at heart, that you can't possibly take part. Where you can't even passively take part at any time. And you've got to put the part of your bodies upon those gears and upon the wheels, open the levers…where then upon all of these apparatus's! We've got to make it stop!_

_ We've got to indicate all of our people who run it forcibly, to the people who own it forcibly. Or unless we've been free, the machine of this world will be prevented from working at any time at all of this world!...Thank you for your time." _

_Right after the man finished his speech, a huge wild applause had busted to life._

_As of right after, armies of loogies appeared, as it used it's weapon's as they sliced up people in the audience with one blow. Little did they know that the man doing the speech was then getting morphed into a monster. _

_Known as Vrak. He then pulled from behind him, a little girl maybe around 4, with long bleach blonde curls. She had a little stuffed tiger in her hands. Vrak chuckled evilly._

"_Let's go my daughter. We've got much to do."_

_As then, they all of a sudden vanished._

_End of Tape recorder…_

Everyone's eyes was literally bulging out of their sockets. Jake was the first to speak.

"Guys…do you know what this means?" Troy gulped silently.

"Gia is the daughter of Vrak." Emma sighed.

"Since he's dead…it means she is the niece of Prince Vekar."

* * *

Btw, this is NOT her secret! This just leads TO the secret…

A lot of people wanted to see this chapter!

IAMTHEWOLF


	6. Wait, What?

Chapter 6: "Wait…What?"

I've seen that some people where DYING to make me continue…the time has come!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rangers felt as if they were all stabbed in the back.

"It can't be…"Troy mumbled. He couldn't believe this, especially the others.

"How could of she not tell us about this?" Jake exclaimed, clearly he was the one who could not take it.

"Probably thought we wouldn't trust her. Besides who wants to tell someone your real actual father was an evil minister that your friends where going after?" Noah said, as his voice was shaking.

"We've would of figured it out…right?" Emma stated, clearly trying to tell this wasn't a bad thing.

"Hopefully, but my question is…if Gosei was the one 'who knows all and sees all' couldn't he just find out about Gia been the daughter of Vrak, and Niece of Prince Vekar?" Troy snapped, he was the maddest one, while the others were just flustered out of their minds.

"Gosei is gone, Troy! Just get that out of your god damn mind right now!" Jake yelled, he was purely done with Troy talking about Gosei. Troy clutched his fists together, as both boys were about to kill each other, both their faces where only inches away from each other. Noah stepped in between them.

"Guys! Stop the fighting! Right now, this is about Gia. Not about Gosei. We all know how horrible Gosei is…even if he was a student of Zordon! " Noah yelled as he was pulling both rangers away.

"Let's get back up stairs. Leave everything where it is, and we need to go help Gia. Right now, she could be dead before we even find out about her with Vrak and Prince Vekar!" Emma yelled, loud enough to overcome the three boys commotion. They shut their mouths real quick as they then followed the furious pink ranger out back into the yellow ranger's bedroom.

Which changed their minds completely.

They were back in the bedroom, but the whole bedroom was _completely clean._

No picture frames where broken, there wasn't any blood at _all_, the bed was perfectly cleaned, the walls didn't have no claw scratches anywhere, and the furniture where cleanly where they was supposed to be. On the bed, was pirate morpher, not broken into millions of pieces.

Everyone _literally _lost their breaths.

"Wait…What?" The rangers mumbled, clearly dumbfounded.

_Clearly this wasn't like this when they were here before, where they? It can't be possible._

_They knew what they saw…just, wait…what?_

"Hey guys!" A voice cheered, as the rangers turned around. They looked like they were dreaming.

_It was Gia._

"Gia!" Troy exclaimed, clearly happy to see their yellow ranger. Then again, furious to find out the secret of his one crush. But then confused to what just happened?

"Hey Troy! You guys stay here! I will go get some food! I'm starving!" Gia smirked, as she ran out of the room, closing the door. Jake tried to run after her, but when she slammed the door closed, Jake face planted into the door, jumping back.

"What the hell just happened?" Jake screamed, clearly he was done. Emma ran over to Jake's side, trying to take a look over at his face. Noah went by the bed, and looked at the morpher. He noticed how the morpher was lighter.

_Way lighter._

Noah then pulled out his original pirate morpher from his pocket, to reveal how his was _way _bulkier and heavier than Gia's. Something was wrong.

_Big time._

"Guys! Look at this!" Noah gestured, as he turned to look at the rangers. The three rangers went over by Noah, clearly confused. "Feel her morpher. Then feel yours. You'll see and feel the difference."

Troy grabbed the morpher, as he then realized how less bulkier and heavy it was next to his. Jake and Emma did the same.

"It seems as if…"Emma started to say, but got interrupted.

"It's a prop?" a voice finished. The ranger whirled their heads around to reveal Gia, as her head was cocked to the side, as she was standing in an awkward position.

"Gia…"Emma breathed. Troy swore, that even though her face was covered from the darkness by the door, he could tell she was smirking. A devilish smirk. He could clearly tell her eyes where darker than black. It wasn't a bright green any more.

Then Gia ran out the door, and thumping down the stairs.

"GIA WAIT!" Jake screamed, as he and the rest of the ranger ran out the room. They all rapidly ran down the stairs, to reveal Gia went out the front door. Jake rapidly opened the door, which then he tripped as then he fell.

_Into pitch black darkness._

"JAKE!" Troy yelled, as he fell to his stomach, and barely grabbed Jake's right hand. Jake was screaming rapidly, not paying attention that he was barely caught by his leader.

"Troy! Don't let me go!" Jake squealed, as he used his left hand to grab on Troy's left hand. Noah grabbed unto Troy's feet, as then Emma curled her arms around Noah's waist. The blue and pink rangers pulled rapidly, as then finally Jake gotten to a state to get up as he stood. He then immediately closed the front door, and double-locked it.

Everyone as breathing heavily.

"I'm officially blind-sided." Jake huffed. Emma smirked.

"Yeah Think?!" She snarled, clearly done with this whole mess.

"How the hell did we get from midnight, to pitch black darkness?" Noah asked, as he walked towards the window, as if they were floating.

"It all as to be an illusion." Troy responded.

"_Oh it isn't no illusion rangers."_

The rangers looked at each other with widen eyes.

"Jake please tell me you just found a new voice?" Emma asked, clearly nervous.

"That wasn't me…"

"_It is I! Vrak! It seems you've find out our little secret…but that's not all…"_

Troy clutched his fists. "What did you do to Gia!" He threatened.

"_You actually think that I will hurt my own blood and daughter? Think again!"_

"You should be dead! We killed you last year! You're not supposed to be alive!" Emma yelled.

"_That's not all I can say about this…more things will come rangers. This is only the beginning!"_

Noah snickered. "Yeah well whatever happens, Gia will always be our yellow ranger! She will never betray us! Even if she is your daughter!"

_Vrak chuckled. "Think again rangers. Once I'm done with her, she will kill each one of you…piece by piece. My brother will completely take over, making my daughter undefeated! You rangers don't have much time…" He voice crept into a whisper as he said his last statement._

Troy gulped nervously, as he was wondered where was the _real_ Gia at?

"We don't care what you'll do! Gia will follow the right side! Even if it means killing you forever and Prince Vekar!"

_Vrak snickered evilly. "You pathetic pests don't get it. I and Prince Vekar are the only members of who Gia has left. If you guys really know her, she wouldn't hurt a fly of ours! I ordered her to act like she hated my guts! It was all a JOKE rangers! You better get this right! She'll never come back to you!"_

Jake was about to find out really Vrak is. He also wondered why if he _really _did survive.

_Just…how?_

"Your ass will so sore when I whip it with my mega-sabre!" Jake threatened.

"_Now, Now, Now...Green ranger. Now is not nice to be mean. Maybe you should stop cheating, and go with Mikayla."_

Jake's heart went completely hay-wire.

_How did the hell Vrak know about Mikayla? Besides, they were only friends…right?_

"What…What…is he talking about, Jake? Who's Mikayla?" Troy asked, clearly he was very _mad_.

"Umm..No one! She's just a girl who likes me! Vrak is just trying to manipulate you guys! Don't tell me your going on his side!" Jake exclaimed, clearly afraid of getting in the way of the red ranger. Emma folded her arms.

"Well, you sure wasn't there when _we_ were in command center, trying to find _Gia._" She snapped.

"Guys! Noah!" Jake whined. Noah just shook his head.

"_You see…each ranger has their own little secret…Good luck on your way out…"_

"You better come back here, you son of a bitch!" Troy screamed as he yelled at the roof, which he already knew he wasn't coming back.

"I am so confused right now…" Noah mumbled.

"We've got to get out of here. Then I have to kick someone's ass." Troy said, as he glared over at Jake, who he flinched.

Everyone was going to kill each other if they didn't get out of there soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffhanger! Eh? Hoped you _liked _this chapter!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
